A variety of wrenches and tools are commonly used to apply torque to a workpiece, such as a threaded fastener. The workpiece may be any number of different sizes and shapes and fitments. Accordingly, many tools include a driver adapted to mate with one or more different adapters, such as sockets, to engage and rotate the different workpieces. For example, for a typical bolt having a hex head, inner walls of a hexagonally shaped socket engage the fastener at or very near the corners of the fastener head, thereby allowing the tool to impart torque to the workpiece. However, due to this engagement, the socket may become pre-maturely fatigued and fail due to repeated stress being placed on the socket walls from the corners of the fastener. In addition, upon application of torque to the fastener, the fastener can become frictionally locked in the socket due to minor amounts of rotation of the fastener within the socket or easily stripped due to inadequate head to socket interaction.